Only You
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: Bonnie and Stefan's rehearsal dinner is interrupted by some unexpected guests.


**A/N – This was originally going to be the prologue to a story where after being hurt too many times Bonnie and Stefan no longer believed in having long term relationships. The story was going to show how they both go from only wanting flings to being the couple they are in the prologue, but I was never ever to plot out the rest of the story. So instead of letting it sit on my computer, I decided I would post what I have as a one-shot.**

* * *

Bonnie props her arms on the balcony of the Mirabelle, a popular restaurant in town, as she watches the night sky. Everyone else is inside, but she needed a moment alone. She is just about to head inside when she feels the presence of someone else.

"How is my beautiful wife doing?" Stefan's voice rumbles in her ear as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"I'm not your wife yet." Bonnie grins at the sound of his voice.

"You will be this time tomorrow, so I'm just getting a head start." He smiles before dipping his head down so he can press soft kisses along the side of her neck.

Bonnie sighs happily and presses her body closer to him. If someone had told her three years ago that she would be on the cusp of getting married, she would have thought they were crazy. Yet here she is about to marry Stefan Salvatore.

"Stefan!" she admonishes when his hands move from around her waist to squeeze her breasts. She knows right away what he's asking for. "Anyone could look out here and see us." She glances back inside restaurant where everyone is mingling "so we should go back inside," she says quickly despite not wanting to leave his arms.

"Bon, we both know Caroline and Elena are going to whisk you away the moment this rehearsal dinner is over," he points out as his hands move downward to stroke her stomach. "I just want one last time with my fiancée before she becomes my wife." As he says this his hands slide from her stomach to her thighs where he begins slowly sliding up her dress.

He doesn't stop until her panty clad ass is pressed against his black suit pants. Bonnie moans softly when she feels his bulge pressing against her. All Stefan would have to do is unzip his pants, push her panties to the side and he could be inside her. Still there is something niggling in the back of her brain.

"Stefan we can't do this here. We're gonna get caught and you know I'm a screamer."

"I do know that, which is why I already planned for this. Come with me, "he whispers seductively into her ear before sliding her dress back down.

The words send a spark down to her core so she doesn't protest when Stefan wraps his hand around her wrist and pulls her back inside the restaurant.

Somehow they manage to avoid everyone and Bonnie is intrigued when she and Stefan make their way into one of the private dining rooms. The room is fairly small, but along with the dining table in the center of the room there is also a large sofa. Bonnie shivers when Stefan closes and locks the door just before he pulls her into his arms. Their mouths meet immediately and things become so heated that Bonnie is surprised when the kiss breaks and she finds herself pinned against one of the walls.

"I've wanted to do this all night," he murmurs against her neck as he presses his erection into the cradle of her hips.

Part of Bonnie knows that she should protest because they really don't have the time and everyone will be wondering where they went.

Knowing where her thoughts have gone, Stefan slides the straps of her dress down so her breasts pop out and quickly squats down to take one of her nipples into her mouth. He follows it up by slipping his hand under her dress and sliding it up her thigh.

"God, Stefan," Bonnie pants as he pushes her panties to the side and thrusts a finger inside of her pussy.

"You feel so amazing around my finger; I can't wait until it's my dick," He pulls out the finger and takes her mouth in a hard kiss.

Before Bonnie he'd never really been into having sex in public places. With other women he had been able to make it to a private place, yet with Bonnie he's never resisted having her whenever he has the chance. He's finally found someone he can love with no holding back and he's going to bask in it.

Bonnie pulls away from the kiss and he is about the protest, but it dies on his lips once she turns around to face the wall and lifts her dress over ass, demanding urgently, "I want it from the back."

She's wearing a thong, something that pleases him because it gives him a great glimpse of her plump ass. The sight of it has him wanting to come like a virgin in his pants so he quickly undoes his dress pants and pulls his them and his underwear down.

"Hurry, Stefan," she pants as he angles her hips.

"Ohhh," a moan escapes from her mouth as he thrusts into her from behind and begins moving inside of her. "Hmmm, god, Stefan…please."

He should probably be telling her to be quiet, but he can't bring himself to because the sounds of her moans are one of the most arousing things he's ever heard. So he keeps thrusting, relishing in her moans and wails. He lets out of groan of his own when she reaches behind her and grabs onto his ass, pulling him deeper inside of her.

"Harder," Bonnie commands, whimpering happily when he pounds harder and faster. He uses one of his hands to squeeze one of her breasts while the other pushes her hair away from her neck. She's not even surprised when he starts suckle at the skin because as a vampire he's always been fascinated with her neck.

Her pussy contracts around him and Stefan knows it won't be long before he comes. Unwilling to come before her, he slides a hand down between their connected groins and finds her clit. He strokes it over and over, brining her closer to release.

"Oh, God," she moans loudly as she slams her first into the wall she's pressed against, "fuck me harder!"

"I can do that," he practically growls as he pushes harder into her.

"Harder!" Bonnie demands again as she continues squeezing his ass.

Unable to resist her demands, Stefan braces a hand against the wall and slams into her pussy as hard as he can. "Fuck," he groans as her walls clench tighter around him.

Their thrusts grow more frantic and it causes one of the paintings on the wall to pop off the wall, nearly landing on them before it falls to the ground. Despite this, their attention never wavers from each other.

Instead, Bonnie walls squeeze him even tighter and his thrusts grows faster and faster until they are pushed over the edge.

-X-

Caroline Forbes chuckles to herself when she hears Bonnie moan followed by Stefan's groan from the behind the door of private dining room. Although Bonnie and Stefan probably thought they were being inconspicuous, she had still managed to see them sneak from the balcony to that room. And even if she hadn't seen them, she would have been able to hear them.

"You would think that between the two of them that they would have remembered that most of the guests have enhanced hearing and had Bonnie soundproof the room. I can't believe I'm listening to my best friends, one who whom is my ex-boyfriend having sex."

"I'm just glad to know Bonnie's moans sound somewhat similar to ones I heard back when we were together. It would have been was a blow to my ego otherwise."

"I can't believe you just said that." Caroline gasps in bemusement at her husband Jesse.

Jesse only grins in knowingly, "Come on baby, you know there is part of you that was thinking the same when it came to Stefan."

"True," she admits with a laugh. She knows the sex Stefan has with Bonnie is lot more intense, just like the sex she has with Jesse is the most intense she's ever had. Still, no one wants to find out that they were unable to satisfy their ex while they were together.

They begin to laugh even harder when they hear a long feminine moan followed by growl, indicating the couple's big finish.

"So now that that's over," Caroline begins, "I need to make a phone call."

"Baby the girls are fine," Jesse reassures her with a smile, knowing that she plans on calling their babysitter. He gets her anxiousness because it's the first time either of them have been away from their twin daughters for more than a few hours since they were born a month ago, but he knows it will pass if they relax. "Our sitter is literally a witch Bonnie recommended who also has a degree in child development, the girls are perfectly safe."

"But what if something happens? The fact that we were able to have children as vampires is unusual. Someone could-"

Jesse wraps his arms around her waist and her pulls in for a passionate kiss, interrupting her worry-filled rant. Caroline melts into the kiss, moaning as their lips meet over and over until the worry she felt has slowly fades from her body.

"Thank you," she smiles up at him once they pull away. She's not sure how or why, but other than Bonnie, her husband is the only one who can calm her down when she starts to over think things. Of course they calm her in completely different ways, but the fact that Jesse can ease her worries is part of the reason she knew he was the one for her.

"You're welcome," he returns her smile with one of his own.

Across the room at the bar, Lucy Bennett and Katherine Pierce are waiting for their drinks. The bartender places Lucy's drink in front of her and begins working on Katherine's.

"So do you really not feel weird about going to this wedding?" Lucy glances at her friend.

"You mean because we were once enemies?"Katherine's drink is placed in front of her and she gives a brief thanks to the bartender before returning her attention back to Lucy.

"No," Lucy shakes her head. "I think the fact that you slept with both the bride and the groom would be weird. I don't think I could do it if it were me."

"Why would it be weird? I last slept with Stefan like ten years ago and Bonnie four years ago. It was some of the best sex I ever had, but both situations were more about scratching an itch than legitimate feelings. Not to mention Bonnie and I are actually friends now."

"Not sure so your husband would want you talking about how good your past partners were in bed," Lucy looks across the room and gestures her head toward Matt Donovan who is talking to a long distance Bennett cousin.

"Oh please, Matt knows he's number one for me. Besides he slept with Bonnie and would agree with me. We've even talked about it before. She was great with her tongue, but we both liked it when she would sit on our face and—"

"Yeah we're changing the subject," Lucy cuts in, not wanting to anymore about her cousin's sexual prowess. "So speaking of weddings, when we first started running together I know neither of us expected we would ever get to the point of settling down."

Katherine although amused by how uncomfortable Lucy is, she allows the subject change without any further teasing. "I always knew you were going to settle down, but I can admit I didn't expect it to be with two people," Katherine glances across the room at one of the tables where Lucy's vampire wife Tara Thornton and her hybrid wife Hayley Marshall are sitting together immersed in conversation."

"Neither did I, but I knew the moment I met them I knew that we were meant to be," Lucy smiles fondly at the two people she agreed to spend her life with. "I have to say while you settling down in general was a shock, the fact that you settled down with a human was bigger one. Even after you were turned human again, I figured you were going to link up with someone supernatural."

"I can admit that I was pissed when I became human again. I loved being a vampire and I spent months trying to get that back, but you helped me remember that I could still be a bad ass even as a human. If it wasn't for you, I would have never decided accepted being human. I wouldn't be married to most amazing man and I wouldn't have a career that I love. Thanks for that by way," Katherine gives her sincere smile.

Lucy returns her smile, "I don't think I really did all that much, but you're welcome all the same."

-X-

After pulling themselves together, Stefan picks up the painting that was knocked off the wall and carefully puts it back into place. Once he's sure it looks right, he grabs Bonnie's hand and the two quietly make their way out of the room.

However before he can guide them back into the main dining area, Bonnie stops him. "I need to get my compact out of my coat,"

"Okay," he nods and quickly leads them in the direction of the coat check room.

Back in the coat room, Elena Gilbert frowns as she searches for her panties. She vaguely remembers them being pulled off of her when they first stumbled their way in here. She could just leave them, but considering how many people will be coming back to get their coats, they are the last thing she wants to leave behind.

"Looking for these," A voice says from the corner of the room.

She turns and sees a shirtless Tyler Lockwood cockily grinning as he dangles her black panties from his finger.

Elena rolls her eyes even as her pussy clenches at the sight of his naked chest. "You're so lucky that you're an original hybrid and can't be staked or else I would be staking you right now," she says joking.

Tyler's grin widens, loving being reminded of his status. When he was brought back to life once the other side collapsed nearly a decade ago and found that he had been turned into an original or more accurately an upgraded original – a title he shares with not only Elena, but also Caroline, Stefan, Jesse, and Lexi– it had been somewhat hard to adjust to the new powers that came with it. Now however he embraces it fully, especially since it made him nearly indestructible.

Unable to resist his grin, Elena returns it with one of her own. She hadn't intended on having sex with Tyler during Bonnie and Stefan's engagement party, but they are both currently in heat. They had already been struggling through it and when they heard and smelled Bonnie and Stefan going at it, they knew there was no way they were going to be able to wait until they got back home. So they'd gotten Lucy to do a soundproofing spell and headed to the coat room.

"This dress doesn't exactly work without underwear so I can I have them back?" She asks as she runs her hands down her body.

Tyler flashes over to her and stares into her eyes. "I'll give them back," he agrees as he presses her against the nearby wall "once I'm done having my way with you."

Before she has a chance to reply, Tyler drops to his knees and slowly pushes up her dress until she's completely exposed to him. She moans when he buries his face between her thighs and drapes one of her legs over shoulder before he begins to devour her.

"Fuck, Tyler…." she whimpers as she repeatedly grinds her hips against his mouth and grips at his hair. Within a couple of minutes she is pushed over the edge and once she comes down from her high, neither wastes any time stripping out of their clothes again.

Once they are naked, Elena tackles him to the floor and they share a few heated kisses before Tyler rolls them over and quickly thrusts inside of her.

Her legs wrap around his waist and they move together hard and fast, over and over again. Until finally, Elena cries out, her hips jerking unpredictably as she comes. Tyler feels her pussy clench tightly around his cock and thrusts into her three more times before erupting as well.

They barely have a chance to bask in their orgasms before they are interrupted by a familiar voice call out, "Stef, do you think we should come back?"

They both turn towards the voice and are surprised to find Bonnie and Stefan standing in the doorway, trying their hardest not to laugh. The couple turns around, allowing Tyler and Elena time to get up and find their clothes.

"We were trying to wait until later, but- ," Tyler apologizes as he slips into his pants while Elena frantically slips back into her dress. Once they are fully dressed the head towards the door where Bonnie and Stefan are waiting.

"It's fine," Bonnie waves off the apology, "I get that it's hard when you two are in heat. And I know hearing us didn't help matters." She realized the moment they left that private room that she hadn't used a soundproofing spell. If she was more like the teenaged version of herself she would feel embarrassed that everyone heard her having sex, but now she actually finds it exhilarating.

"Yeah," Stefan agrees, "And even if you weren't in heat it still wouldn't be a big deal to us." Stefan adds.

The foursome makes it into the hallway and immediately run into Damon who has a stormy look on his face. "Elena, I see you're still getting down with the dog when you could and have done better."

Elena's nostril flares slightly at the dig to her relationship, but other than she doesn't react. Instead she turns to Bonnie and Stefan "We'll see you two back out there." She then slips her arm through Tyler's and the couple quietly head back to the main dining area, leaving Damon alone with Bonnie and Stefan.

"You caught them naked in the coatroom during your rehearsal dinner why aren't you pissed off about that?" Damon frowns when he realizes they are amused by what just happened.

"Elena and Tyler are both in heat, everyone knows that when hybrids are in heat, it's a struggle to think about anything other than mating," Stefan explains as they make their way to down the hall that leads to the main dining area.

"Besides it's not like that was the first time I've seen Tyler or Elena naked," Bonnie adds with a shrug.

"Oh yeah that's right, I'd forgotten that the dog was one of the people you fucked during your fling-spree." He smiles as he remembers that before Bonnie and Stefan became a thing that the twosome went through so many bed partners they actually managed to rival him. "Speaking of which… do you realize that with the exception of family between the two of you you've managed to fuck the entire wedding party and a third of your wedding guests?"

Bonnie opens her mouth to deny it, but when she glances around the room she sees several people that she and Stefan have slept with. There are even a few instances where they've– not at the same time – been with the same person. If they were any other couple having so many exes around would cause drama, but she and Stefan are genuinely friendly with all of them. The ones they aren't so friendly with would have never been invited to their wedding in the first place. Speaking of exes, she frowns when she remembers the hostile exchange between him and Elena.

"Damon, you're one of my best friends, but if you make a scene at our wedding I will stake you," She threatens, knowing that despite how happy Elena is with Tyler that there is still part of him that is hoping they'll get back together. When he's feeling particularly belligerent he likes to let Elena and Tyler know that by acting out. It actually reminds her of back when Elena was with Stefan and Damon was on the sidelines biding his time. The difference this time however is that Elena is completely committed to Tyler so the attempts to get her attention no longer work.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he glances at Stefan, "either of you. Besides I'm seeing someone right now."

"By seeing someone, you mean sleeping with Jo and Alaric?" Bonnie gives Damon a knowing look before glancing at the couple in question who are having an animated conversation.

Damon stiffens in surprise before letting out a resigned sigh, "When did you figure it out?"

"We've known ever since it first started 3 years ago," Stefan shrugs.

"Does everyone else know?"

"No offense, but no one else in our group likes you enough to care about your love life," Bonnie points out matter of factly.

"That's true," Damon grins, not at all offended by her words. Other than Elena, he basically only tolerates the others and at this point only hangs around them for Bonnie and Stefan's sakes.

"As for how we figured it out, it was the way you look at Jo and Alaric sometimes when you're in the same room."

Damon scoffs at the implication of her words, "I look at a lot of people I fuck that way. I don't see how that's any different from the other people you've seen me with."

Bonnie shares a knowing look with Stefan, both silently deciding not to call him out on his denial. They know that this thing with Jo and Alaric is definitely more serious than just sex, but they also know that Damon is too stubborn to admit it just yet.

They know it's because despite all of his bravado, Damon is still that guy he was before being turned that felt he was never enough for anyone. He's afraid that Jo & Alaric will eventually come to that realization and end things so he keeps things casual between them despite wanting more. Luckily for Damon, Alaric and Jo apparently have enough patience to wait for him to come to his senses.

Their conversation is interrupted when the door to the restaurant bangs open and a voice they haven't heard in years talks over the crowd. "I have to say I'm kind of offended that I didn't get an invite to the wedding. I thought we left things on good terms when I moved away from Mystic Falls all those years ago."

Bonnie frowns at the sound of Klaus' voice and turns around to say something snarky only to do a double take when she sees Enzo standing next to him in the doorway. She frowns when they walk further inside of the restaurant.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to get what belongs to us."

Enzo is the one who speaks this time, but both men make it clear just who they believe belongs to them. Klaus looks at Caroline who is at one of the tables cuddled up with Jesse while Enzo of course looks straight at her.

Bonnie rolls her eyes "First of all I don't belong to you so get that thought out of your head right now. Second, I can't believe you actually had the nerve to show up here. Are you fucking serious?"

"I will always regret letting you walk away from me," Enzo declares with a slightly pleading tone.

Five years ago, that look in his eyes and tone of his voice might have done her in, but now she feels nothing aside from annoyance at his inaccurate statement. "I think you mean you regret cheating on me with their mother" she gestures to Stefan and Damon "and running off with her."

"I thought Lily was what I wanted, but I know now that I was wrong. It was always supposed to be you, but I was foolish. I've come to my senses now though and I had to say something before it was too late."

He moves closer to Bonnie who takes a step backward so she's standing at Stefan's side.

"It's already too late."

"You can't expect me to think that what you have with him is remotely on the same level as what we had together."

"You're right," she agrees easily.

For a moment Enzo hopes that he's actually making some headway, but Bonnie's next words erase that hope.

"What I have with Stefan is better."

"He's not even standing up for you. If the roles were reversed I sure as hell wouldn't be just standing there while the competition made a move on my fiancée."

"I don't consider you competition," Stefan says wryly. He glances around the room for brief moment before turning back to Enzo. "Besides it's much more fun to watch you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone."

Several people in the crowd laugh as Bonnie wraps her arms around Stefan's waist before leaning up to press a kiss to Stefan's cheek. Once she pulls back she rests her head against Stefan's shoulder and glances back at Enzo who frowns at their display of affection.

"There is nothing I want from you so you need to leave."

"Bonnie I-" He begins, but doesn't get to finish sentence because a commotion from the other side of the restaurant draws Bonnie's attention.

"Let go of me!" Caroline snarls as she glares furiously at Klaus as he grips her arm in a tight hold.

"I told you that I would be your last lover and I meant that. Now I was willing to wait while you worked through your relationships with Tyler and Stefan, but I can't let this farce of a relationship stand. If you come with me now I won't be forced to kill him," he gives out the ultimatum.

He hates that it's come to this, but when he heard that Caroline not only had gotten married but also had the man's children he knew he had to take drastic action.

"Take your hands off her," Jesse demands in a tone so cold that Klaus not only let's go of Caroline's wrist, he also almost takes a step backward before coming to his senses.

The moment Caroline is free she moves to Jesse's side, relaxing when he wraps his arm around her waist.

Klaus stares down him down, angry that Caroline is so comfortable with inferior man. He never saw that kind of comfort when she was dating Tyler and Stefan so he hadn't been all that worried when she was seeing them. This man however is different and that's why he knew he couldn't just wait things out like he did before.

He continues looking Jesse over and though he's loathe to admit it, the man is good looking so he can see why she fell for him. The fact that he had no problems standing up to him would be a plus if didn't involve Caroline. It's time he shows him that is not to be trifled with. "Do you know who I am?"

"I do know who you are and I'm not impressed. I don't you who you're used to dealing with, but there is no way in hell I'm going to stand here and let you manhandle Caroline after _she_ made it clear she didn't want you touching her."

Bonnie smiles, happy at the way Jesse defends Caroline. Her best friend is a force to be reckoned with, but she also needs someone who someone who completely has her back and can calm her down. With most of her relationships she usually had one but not the other, but with Jesse she's had both from the beginning.

"Bonnie!" Enzo calls out; clearly annoyed that her attention is no longer on him.

"I'm getting married in less than 24 hours and there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you two morons ruin it.," Bonnie raises her hand up and with a twirl of her hand Klaus and Enzo fall to the floor with loud thuds, their necks having been snapped.

Gasps from the guests that weren't aware of the supernatural fill the air and she glances over at Caroline, Jesse, Tyler and Elena, who have all congregated near them "Can you guys compel the guests who don't know our secrets so they don't remember what just happened?" Those guests basically consist of the family on her father's side and a few of the people she does business with.

They all agree and quickly beginning moving around the room to compel the guests. Once she sees that that's taken care of, she gives Rebekah a somewhat apologetic look, "I know that he's your brother, but it had to be done."

"It's fine, Love." Rebekah reassures her with a smile. "I've had to snap his neck a few times myself."

She and Marcel quickly walk over to where Klaus' body lay and Marcel lifts him into arms. "We'll get him out of your hair. You're a powerful enough witch that he should be out of a while, but I'm sure Vincent will be able to make sure his is incapacitated until after the wedding is over."

"Yeah I can handle that," Vincent nods. Normally, he would balk at having to deal with Klaus, but he considers Bonnie a friend and wants her wedding to go well. "I wanted to check on Eva anyway," he glances at Bonnie "She sends her love by the way. She wanted to come, but she's a little too far long in her pregnancy to travel."

"I get it," Bonnie nods, "I'm assuming that Freya and Keelin are with her." She smiles when he confirms her assumption, knowing that the witch-werewolf couple is probably the only two people he would trust his wife's safety with.

They say their goodbyes and Bonnie watches Vincent and the others heading for the door, only to be shocked when Rebekah addresses her.

"I won't be as ridiculous as that moron you dated and try to steal you away the night before your wedding, but I will say that offer to join and me and Marcel for a repeat of our fling all those years ago still stands." Rebekah throws in a wink so she knows that's the offer is only partially serious.

"Noted," Bonnie smiles, slightly flattered by the offer. She of course has no intentions or desire to be with anyone but Stefan, but it's nice to know she made that much an impact on them.

Rebekah glances at Stefan and smirks "I suppose you could tag along with her."

"Thanks, I guess" Stefan says amusedly. In the past having people make their interest in the woman he loves known would have caused some insecurity on his part, but with Bonnie he knows she only wants to be with him.

"Unbelievable," Damon scoffs as he looks at Bonnie, "You literally just snapped her brother's neck and she still wants to fuck you. Are you really that good in bed?"

"Yes," Stefan, Rebekah, Marcel, Lexi, Vincent, Matt, and Katherine all answer simultaneously. He notices that Jesse and Tyler have wisely decided to stay quiet despite having flings with Bonnie in the past.

Stefan playfully scowls at Lexi, who winks in response. He has to admit it's kind of strange knowing that his best friend had a fling with his fiancée in the past, especially since they tended to go for different types of women, but he knows that is all in the past. Not to mention that she's happy with her girlfriend Liv.

Once Marcel, Rebekah, and Vincent leave, Bonnie glances down at Enzo who is still on the floor. "He's going to be unconscious for a few more hours, but I know when he wakes up he's not going to give up."

Damon leans down to pick Enzo up, "I'll take care of him. You finish up the rehearsal dinner."

"By take care of him I hope you don't mean killing him."

"You just had to ruin my fun," he mock glares at her before growing more serious. "I'll keep him locked up until after the wedding is over."

"Thanks," Bonnie smiles at Damon before returning her attention back to Stefan. "I'm sorry about this."

Stefan pulls Bonnie into his arms and smiles down at her. "It's not your fault. Besides at least this didn't happen at the actual wedding. And to be honest I was kind of expecting one of your exes to realize they made a mistake. I just figured it would be either Nora or Jeremy."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow at the names. Out of all of her exes, Nora, Jeremy, and Enzo were the only ones she hadn't invited to her wedding. While she had been hurt when Nora broke up with her to get back with her ex-girlfriend Mary-Louise they aren't really on bad terms. The only reason they aren't friendly now is because Mary-Louise told Nora she could no longer have contact with Bonnie.

"Babe, we both know that Nora's with Mary-Louise so that wasn't even a possibility. As for Jeremy…Elena basically threatened to rip his spine out if he even had the thought."

Stefan grins at how graphic Elena's threats have gotten since becoming a hybrid before growing more serious. "Bonnie I just want you to know that nothing's going to stop me from marrying you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love _you_," Bonnie replies before Stefan leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
